Späte Einsicht
by Lenila
Summary: SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! Lucius, Narzissa und Draco. Drei Einsichten in die eigene Schuld und am Ende wird alles gut. 5/5
1. Prolog

Titel: Späte Einsicht (oder: Die dritte Chance)  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! - Lucius, Narzissa und Draco. Drei Einsichten in die eigene Schuld und am Ende wird alles gut. Warnung: Schnulz[In Arbeit

Disclaimer: Die handelnden Figuren und ihr Handlungsraum stammen ursprünglich aus der Feder von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe an ihnen keinerlei Rechte welcher Art auch immer. Diese FF ist frei erfunden und zudem vollkommen unkommerziell. Danke.

Hinweis: MASSIVE SPOILERWARNUNG HP7! Wer den siebten Band noch nicht gelesen hat und nichts verraten bekommen möchte, sollte jetzt aufhören zu lesen. Für alle anderen: Eine weitere Geschichte, mit der ich den Ausgang des Buches für meine Lieblingsfigur aufarbeite. Wie üblich vielleicht ein wenig schnulzig und mit viel Idealismus, .. Hier die einzelnen Kapitel:  
- 1. Kapitel: Prolog  
- 2. Kapitel: Lucius  
- 3. Kapitel: Narzissa  
- 4. Kapitel: Draco  
- 5. Kapitel: Epilog  
Über Kommentare freue ich mich wie immer riesig. Aber natürlich auch über jeden stillen Leser. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch so sehr, wie ich sie selbst beim Schreiben gemocht habe.

**+++ Prolog +++**

Sie rannten, rannten als ginge es um ihr eigenes Leben. Sie waren mit den anderen hierher gekommen, aber nun ließen sie die Reihen der Todesser hinter sich und den Mann, den sie noch bis vor kurzem ihren "Meister" und "meinen Lord" genannt hatten. Flüche schossen durch die Luft. Ein violetter Blitz, der im Zickzack den Schülern, Lehrern und Eltern entgegen geschleudert wurde, schlug ein Stück vor Lucius' Füßen in den kalten Steinfußboden und wurde abgelenkt. Lucius nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Er rief nach seinem Sohn, schrie seinen Namen, panisch.

"Draco."

Narzissa hatte ihn an der Hand gefasst, etwas das sie niemals zuvor in der Öffentlichkeit getan hatte. Ausdruck von Gefühlen und Zuneigung waren im Hause Malfoy nicht für die Augen anderer bestimmt gewesen. Gefühle waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Alles was zählte, war der äußere Schein der Selbstsicherheit, Überlegenheit - Macht und Einfluss.

"Draco."

Narzissa hörte in Lucius' Worten seine Angst, die Sorge um seinen einzigen Sohn, das einzige, was ihnen beiden geblieben war von ihrem einstigen Leben, das einzige, was für Narzissa zählte außer ihm an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte seine Stimme niemals zuvor mit einem solchen Unterton gehört, so voller innerer Seelenqual. Alles was zählte war die Liebe für ihr gemeinsames Kind. Die Hoffnung war alles, was blieb, nachdem Einfluss und Macht verschwunden waren, die Überlegenheit in Nichts zusammen gebrochen und die Selbstsicherheit von dem einst so arroganten Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy verschwunden war.

"Draco."


	2. Lucius

**+++ Lucius +++**

Ein jämmerliches Stöhnen kam über Lucius Malfoys Lippen, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Er lag in dem großen mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Bett in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, in seinem eigenen Haus. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und Schatten böser Erinnerungen lauerten hinter den schweren Vorhängen der Fenster, schlichen über die Seidentapete.

Lucius konnte noch Voldemorts Stimme in seinem Kopf nachhallen hören, als er ihn bestraft hatte. Und dieses Mal war Voldemort wirklich wütend gewesen. Warum er keinen Avada Kedavra benutzt hatte, war Lucius ein Rätsel. Er hätte sogar darum gebettelt, nachdem ihn der Cruciatus getroffen hatte und der Schmerz so ungeheuer gewesen war, dass er nicht einmal die Worte hatte bilden können, die nach Vergebung hätten jammern können.

Er hatte erneut versagt, erneut den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht und Voldemort hatte ihm deutlich gezeigt, dass es keine dritte Chance geben würde. Er hatte die Prophezeiung nicht bekommen können, sondern hatte statt dessen durch sein Versagen einige der besten Todesser nach Askaban gebracht. Und nun hatte er Harry Potter als Gefangenen in seinem Haus gehabt und er war ihnen entkommen.

Lucius hatte es nicht einmal selbst mehr gesehen. Potters "Stupefy" hatte ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen, bevor er überhaupt realisiert hatte, dass der Junge aus dem Kerker entkommen sein musste. Und selbst wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre, machte es keinen Unterschied. Er besaß keinen Zauberstab mehr. Voldemort hatte ihn an sich genommen. Er hätte sich nicht einmal verteidigen können. Er hätte es nicht einmal verhindern können. Voldemort hatte dafür gesorgt.

Aber Voldemort hätte eine solche Argumentation nicht hören wollen. Er hatte seinen ganzen Zorn an Lucius Malfoy ausgelassen. Bellatrix war nicht einmal halb so sehr zugerichtet worden wie er. Selbst Narzissa und Draco waren glimpflich davon gekommen im Vergleich mit ihm. Er hatte sie am Boden liegen sehen, vor sich, bevor ihn die Ohnmacht aus seinen eigenen Qualen erlöst hatte.

Der Schmerz spülte wie eine tosende Welle über ihn hinweg und er konnte ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Sein Körper fühlte sich geschunden an als hätte man ihn ausgepeitscht und zum Sterben liegen gelassen. Dabei war der körperliche Schmerz in diesem Moment sogar zu vernachlässigen gegenüber den Schmerzen, die in seiner Seele wüteten und ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen schienen.

Keine dritte Chance für Lucius Malfoy. Er war am Ende. Er mochte immer noch einen Keller voller Gold und Wertgegenständen besitzen, ein gut gefülltes Bankfach in Gringotts. Doch all dies zählte nichts mehr, half ihm nichts mehr wie es es doch so oft getan hatte. Voldemort hätte sich alles nehmen können was er wollte, ohne etwas im Gegenzug geben zu müssen. So wie er ihm seinen Status als Zauberer genommen hatte, indem er ihm seinen Zauberstab genommen hatte. Und doch war er ihm treu geblieben.

Lucius war sich sicher gewesen, dass er verloren wäre, würde Voldemort durch welches Wunder auch immer besiegt werden. Er hatte seine einzige verbleibende Chance bei Voldemort gesehen. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, jemals in der Zaubererwelt Fuß zu fassen. Er war auf Gedeih und Verderben darauf angewiesen, Voldemorts Gnade zurück zu gewinnen. Es war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, an die er sich verzweifelt geklammert hatte. Deshalb war er so erregt gewesen, als Greyback ihm Harry Potter gebracht hatte. Hätte er Voldemort Potter übergeben können...

Der Gedanke endete in einem qualvollen Wimmern, als der Schmerz anschwoll und wieder abebbte. Lucius rang einen Augenblick nach Luft und heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er wusste, dass er alles verloren hatte und es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, es zurück zu gewinnen. Er hatte keinen Trumpf mehr, den er ausspielen konnte. Dies war das Ende. Unvermittelt glitten seine Gedanken zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn.

"Zissa?"

Lucius' Stimme klang ungewohnt in seinen Ohren, voller Hoffen und Bangen und einer tiefen Furcht. Doch gleich darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet und fahles Licht fiel vom Korridor in den Raum, als Narzissa Malfoy eintrat, blass, mit eingefallenen Wangen und verweinten Augen. Eine erneute Schmerzenswelle rollte durch Lucius' Seele.

Seine Lippen bildeten tonlos den Namen seines Sohnes. Narzissa trat zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, sich in einer liebevollen Bewegung über ihn beugend, während sie ihm versicherte, dass es Draco gut ginge. Lucius hörte die Worte ohne die erhoffte Erleichterung. Er hatte sich geirrt. Dies war noch nicht das Ende.

Und während er seine Frau so vor sich sah, die frischen Narben eines Folterfluches auf ihren Händen und in ihrem Gesicht, fühlte er sich auf einmal schuldig. Es war nicht Voldemort gewesen, der ihm den Stab genommen hatte. Es war nicht Bellatrix gewesen, die Potter genauso hatte entkommen lassen wie er. Es war nicht Draco gewesen, der Dumbledore nicht hatte töten können. Es war nicht Potter gewesen, der ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Es war er selbst gewesen, er, Lucius Malfoy, der die Schuld trug.

Er hatte sich das Dunkle Mal in den Arm brennen lassen. Er hatte sich Voldemort verschrieben mit seiner Seele und seiner Macht und allem was er liebte. Er hatte das Unheil über sich selbst gebracht, über die Welt dort draußen und über seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Und in diesem Augenblick hatte er Angst jenseits allem Vorstellbaren, dass dies noch nicht die Strafe gewesen war, die er verdient hatte. In diesem Moment bereute Lucius Malfoy aus tiefstem Herzen.


	3. Narzissa

**+++ Narzissa +++**

Narzissa Malfoys Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust, als Voldemort zu Boden ging, nachdem er den Avada Kedavra dem Jungen entgegen geschleudert hatte. Alle Todesser strömten eilig nach vorne, scharten sich um ihren Meister, voller Furcht, dass er erneut von seinem eigenen Todesfluch geschlagen sein könnte, wie es bereits einmal zuvor geschehen war.

Nur Narzissa Malfoy rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, die Hände vor die Brust gepresst, wie von unsichtbaren Fesseln gebunden. Lucius stand ein Stück neben ihr. Er war leichenblass, sein Gesicht noch immer geschunden von Voldemorts letzter Strafe. Er wirkte besiegt und geschlagen. Er schien nur noch voller Furcht zu existieren. Mehr nicht. Und sein Anblick schnitt Narzissa wie ein Messer durch ihr Herz.

Dabei schien es ihr unmöglich, noch größere Qualen ausstehen zu können. Die Sorge um Draco nagte wie eine giftige Schlange an ihrer Seele. Er war nicht zurück gekommen mit den anderen Slytherins. Sie hatte Angst um ihn, Angst, die ihr den Verstand rauben wollte. Wieso war er nicht gekommen? Sie wusste, dass er sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen haben konnte. Er hatte genauso wenig den Mut dazu, sich Voldemort entgegen zu stellen, wie sie oder Lucius. Konnte es sein und er war nicht mehr am Leben? Ihr Kind? Ihr Herzblut? Ihr jeder Gedanke?

Narzissa sah auf die Todesser, die sich um Voldemort gescharrt hatten wie die Geier. Unvermittelt wünschte sie, der Dunkle Lord wäre tot. Er war der einzige Grund, warum sie noch hier waren, sie und Lucius. Sie wusste, sie konnten nicht gehen, nicht einmal um Draco zu suchen. Voldemort würde sie töten, würden sie dies versuchen. Und würde Draco noch leben, würde er auch ihn töten. Deswegen waren sie noch hier.

Narzissa stöhnte in innerer Qual auf, als Voldemort zu sich kam. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich wünschen würde, nie in seine Reihen aufgenommen worden zu sein. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie sich wünschen würde, der Erbe Slytherins würde von dieser Welt verschwinden. Sie hatte sich ihm angeschlossen, weil sie in eitler Verblendung an seiner Macht hatte teilhaben wollen.

Wie Lucius war sie der Meinung gewesen, dass sie zu etwas Höherem bestimmt war. Dass sie beide durch Voldemort die hohen Ämter und Würden erreichen könnten, auf die Lucius in der Zaubererwelt beständig hingearbeitet hatte und die ihm doch immer verschlossen geblieben waren. Sie hatte die Schlammblütler dafür verantwortlich gemacht und ihre Sympathisanten im Ministerium. Sie waren Reinblütler. Sie verdienten die Macht und die Anerkennung der anderen.

Oh, wie wenig interessierten sie diese beiden Dinge nun. Sie war voller Reue für das, was sie heraufbeschworen hatten. Sie hatten nur an sich gedacht, an gesellschaftliche Stellung und Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt. Nun gab es die Zaubererwelt kaum noch, in welcher sie etwas hatten erreichen wollen. Narzissa würde in diesem Moment viel darum geben, in diese Welt zurückkehren zu können. Sie würde alles dafür tun, jede Erniedrigung geduldig ertragen. Was interessierten sie Macht und Ansehen? Ihr Mann war am Ende seiner Kräfte, ohne dass sie ihm helfen konnte und ihr Sohn...ihr Sohn...

Sie schrie unvermittelt auf, als sie Voldemorts kleiner Fluch traf, der sie dazu aufforderte, nachzusehen, was mit dem Potterjungen war. Sie beeilte sich, zu ihm hinüber zu gehen und neben ihm auf dem Boden zu knien, um zu sehen, ob noch Leben in dem jungen Körper steckte.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie sah, wie sich seine Pupillen unter den Augenlidern bewegten. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, so dass ihm ihre Haare ins Gesicht fielen und einen Vorhang bildeten, welcher ihn und sie vor den Augen der anderen schützte. Ihre Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd und lag auf der warmen Brust, die Brust eines jungen Erwachsenen wie Draco es selbst war. Sie sah ihren Sohn vor sich stehen, hilflos. Sah ihren Mann vor ihrem geistigen Auge zusammengesunken, ein Häufchen Elend.

"Draco?"

Es war das einzige Wort, dass sie selbst in den beiden Sätzen bewusst hörte, die sie sprach. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass der Potterjunge wusste, wo ihr Sohn war, ob es ihm gut ging. Was kümmerte sie die Erniedrigung vor ihm. Sie erniedrigte sich gerne vor ihm, wenn er ihr das sagen konnte, was ihr Herz sich mehr ersehnte als alles auf der Welt.

Sie hörte das einzige Wort aus seinem Mund, das ihr sagte, dass Draco am Leben war, dass er im Schloss war. Sie wusste auf einmal, dass sie die einzige war, die noch die Kraft hatte, etwas zu tun. Sie würde alles auf diese letzte Karte setzen.

Sollten sie doch alle Recht behalten: Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, die Weasleys... Sollte er doch Voldemort am Ende besiegen. Sie bereute alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte, alles, womit sie ihre Familie selbst ins Verderben gestürzt hatte. Sie würde diese letzte Möglichkeit nutzen, die dritte Chance. Sie stand auf und verkündete, dass Harry Potter tot sei.


	4. Draco

**+++ Draco +++**

Draco saß in einer Nische nicht weit von dem Raum der Wünsche und weinte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er war nicht einmal ein paar Schritte weit gekommen. Er hatte Goyle hinter einen der Sockel in Sicherheit gezogen, auf welchem bis vor kurzem noch eine mächtige Ritterrüstung gethront hatte. Dann hatte er fliehen wollen. Doch ihn hatten seine Kräfte verlassen.

Er wusste nicht einmal, wohin er hätte fliehen sollen. Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm im Leben wichtig erschienen war. Das war nicht seine gesellschaftliche Stellung, nicht seine Macht, die er in den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts unvermittelt bekommen hatte, nachdem die Schule von Todessern beherrscht wurde. Es war auch nicht seine Abstammung oder der Reichtum seiner Eltern. Nein, es waren seine Eltern selbst.

Draco hatte sich den Todessern angeschlossen, um das Versagen seines Vaters aufzufangen, in der Hoffnung, dass Voldemort ihn und seine Mutter wieder in Gnade in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen würde, wegen der Verdienste ihres Sohnes. Doch er hatte versagt. Er hatte Dumbledore nicht töten können, nicht einmal für seine Eltern.

Er fühlte sich so furchtbar schwach. Würden sie heute sterben, war es seine Schuld. Er hatte seinem Vater die letzte Möglichkeit genommen, sich zu rehabilitieren. Er hatte Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde gleich erkannt, als Greyback sie nach Malfoy Manor gebracht hatte. Er war nicht blind und so gut waren die Sprüche nicht gewesen, welche sie verändert hatten.

Doch im entscheidenden Moment hatte er auch auf die bohrende Frage seines Vaters nicht die Antwort geben können, die er hatte hören wollen. Er wollte nicht verantwortlich sein für den Tod von Menschen. Er war zu schwach. Eine Schande für die Familie. Er hasste sich so sehr dafür.

Heiße Tränen liefen Draco über die Wangen und sein Körper zitterte erbärmlich, als er an Voldemorts Strafe dachte. Wie er seinen Vater gefoltert hatte. Der Cruciatus war so stark gewesen, dass Draco ihn gespürt hatte, obwohl er nicht mehr auf ihn selbst gerichtet war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Voldemort seinen Vater zugerichtet hatte, gebrochen hatte und Lucius Malfoy wie ein langweilig gewordenes Spielzeug achtlos in eine Ecke katapultiert hatte und wie er liegen geblieben war als wäre er tot.

Draco hatte sich geschworen, dieses Mal nicht schwach zu sein. Dieses Mal würde er Harry Potter dem Dunklen Lord ausliefern. Er würde seine Eltern retten. Sein Vater war ein gebrochener Mann gewesen, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Der große Lucius Malfoy, den er so sehr bewundert hatte, dem er hatte nacheifern wollen und es nicht gekonnt hatte. Hätte er es nur nie versucht.

"Vater."

Dann dachte er an seine Mutter, die immer für ihn da gewesen war und nun genauso macht- und hilflos war wie ihr Mann. Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte Dracos Körper in der Nische in einem kalten steinernen Gang von Hogwarts. Er hatte auch seine zweite Chance nicht nutzen können und langsam begann er zu verstehen, warum: Er konnte niemanden verletzen. Er konnte niemanden töten, nicht einmal um seine Eltern zu retten, eben weil er sie liebte.

Er liebte sie beide so sehr, dass er nicht in der Lage war, genug Hass aufzubringen, einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Wieso war er so blind gewesen, das nicht zu sehen? Warum hatte er versucht, sich Voldemort anzuschließen? Warum hatte er versucht, ein Todesser zu sein? Es war sein Fehler, seine Schuld. Er hatte mehr auf sich geladen, als das, mit dem er fertig werden konnte und sein Versagen hatte ihn um alles gebracht, was er liebte: seine Eltern.


	5. Epilog

**+++ Epilog +++**

"Draco."

Lucius und Narzissa rannten durch einen düsteren Gang auf der oberen Galerie. Sie wussten nicht, wo sie suchen sollten. Sie wussten nicht, wo er sein könnte. Aber sie rannten, weil sie wussten, dass sie keine Zeit hatten. Voldemort würde bemerken, dass Harry Potter noch am Leben war, dass Narzissa gelogen hatte. Sie mussten ihn vorher finden. Sie mussten.

Die Stimme seines Vaters klang so unwirklich und fremd an Dracos Ohren, dass er sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal erkannte. Zögerlich und leise schluchzend rutschte er aus der Nische und sah sie beide. Im nächsten Moment war ihm seine Mutter um den Hals gefallen und riss ihn förmlich von den Füßen, so dass sie beide kniend zu Boden gingen.

"Draco."

Er brachte keinen Ton heraus, als ihn die Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe seiner Mutter umfing. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann umfingen ihn die Arme seines Vaters. Draco hörte ihn hemmungslos schluchzen und seinen Namen immer wieder wiederholend, wie ein ungläubiges Mantra.

"Draco."

Lucius kümmerte sich nicht darum, wie er auf seinen eigenen Sohn in diesem Moment wirken musste, aufgelöst in Tränen, ihn fest an sich drückend. Er hatte niemals so viel Liebe für einen Menschen empfunden und solch tiefe Dankbarkeit. Der Jubel, der von unten zu ihnen nach oben drang, ging im ersten Moment im Schluchzen aller drei Malfoys unter. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie alle drei verstanden, dass dies wirklich das Ende war und alles gut.


End file.
